


Keeper of Keys

by StillinTraining



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't judge a book by its cover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillinTraining/pseuds/StillinTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miragen and their partners are having a little get-together at Kagami's place. Everyone is having fun until Aomine stumbles upon a subject he had better left untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!   
> This is it, my very first try on a KnB fanfiction, or an english fanfiction in general. It's been so long since I last wrote something, I hope it turned out ok and that someone's having fun with it. I certainly had while writing this story. =)
> 
> Please enjoy.

It was one of their usual parties at Kagami’s. Even though the red head was not living alone anymore (Aomine had moved in with him about two years after highschool), everyone had got so used to coming to his place that even now, when they all lived in flats of their own, they were still drawn here. Kagami complained about it often, but never actually made a point of kicking them out, or looking at his lover for help. Aomine actually liked having them all here because it meant he didn’t have to leave the house in order to attend a party.

The evening had begun like any other get-together in the past. Midorima and Takao were the first to arrive, perfectly on time and with a small present at hand, just the way it was supposed to be. Only a few minutes later, Akashi and Furihata joined them and Aomine took this as his cue to bring out the liquor. By the time Kise, Murasakibara and their significant others Kuroko and Himuro made their way over to the apartment the food had already been prepared and the guests as well as their hosts felt the pleasant buzz of the first glass or two. As per routine they all ate together and caught up on the latest events of their lives, new jobs, academics, sports or whatever else came up. When they all had their share (excluding Kagami, who kept eating throughout the night) the table was cleared and people started dispersing over the flat. 

Many new friendships were formed over the years, some of them more unnerving than others. While everyone had placed their bets on Takao and Kise to hit it off right from the start, the two of them never actually liked each other that much. Sure, they shared a streak for mischief but nothing much beyond that. Akashi, on the other hand, turned out to be the former point guard’s soul mate, or however one wanted to describe their peculiar relationship. Kuroko liked to call it love at second glance, since the both of them had had a rather unfortunate first encounter (most of them had when it came to Akashi). No one really knows how they ended up like this, but (Kuroko’s) word has it that a match of Shogi was somehow involved and that Takao might, or might not, have wiped the floor with a certain basketball captain’s ego. Whatever it was that truly happened (Midorima swears to this day that it would be impossible for an airhead like his boyfriend to beat Akashi at anything, especially Shogi) the two have been thick as thieves since then, much to the terror of their remaining friends, especially when they included Kuroko into their schemes. 

The three of them plus Furihata had got comfortable on the living room sofa while Kagami, Himuro and Murasakibara hung around the kitchen, discussing the latest NBA game over a bowl of nachos. Probably thanks to his relationship with a snack craving man like Murasakibara, Himuro had developed a sweet tooth himself, which had caused him to gain a few punds over the years, which annoyed him greatly, although his lover constantly assured him that he was “Just like a marshmallow, Muro-chin. All fluffy.”   
On the balcony were the remaining three, Midorima, Aomine and Kise. An explosive combination one might think, but strangely enough maturing had done them all some good and cooled down their tempers. Most of the time. “So, Nezumi or Shion? Which of them’s the top?” Kise asked them out of the blue, as if the question had bothered them all for a very long time. “The hell you’re talking about, Kise?” Aomine asked and opened another can of beer. “No. 6 of course. Aominecchi, don’t tell me you haven’t heard of it. All the girls have been talking about it since the anime came out.” The blond pilot explained not so patiently, as if he couldn’t believe that a policeman in his mid-twenties did not keep up with the newest anime. Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance and took a sip from his beer. “I know that, idiot. I just don’t see why that would bother you. Nezumi’s on top, there’s no question. He’s the one with the skills and stuff. Shion wouldn’t even know where to put his dick in. If he even has one. Still not sure.” Aomine said, unfazed by Midorima’s chiding of his language. “Hold on! Shion so has a dick. And balls! He could totally do Nezumi.” The blond protested, angrily grabbing another beer. Midorima decided to step aside a little. He wasn’t fond of sticky beverages on his clothes and the way this was going he suspected a long overdue fight. 

The bickering got more intense and soon the aspiring doctor thought it would probably be the best if he just left them to it, but unfortunately they were blocking the way back in and he wanted nothing less than to remind them of his presence. “Ok, listen. I don’t see why you’re getting so upset about it. It’s obvious. They follow the rules. Nezumi’s taller, cooler and the dark character. It all fits.” Aomine reasoned and it at least shut Kise up for a few seconds. Before the other could say anything else Aomine decided not to take any risks and quickly added. “Besides, I’m fucking genius with shit like this. I always know who bangs who.” Midorima and Kise rolled their eyes in reply but, despite better knowledge, let the other continue. “What? Want me to prove it? Ok, game’s on. So Akashi’s obviously on top. No one would ever dare to even think otherwise. Murasakibara’s on top, unless he’s too lazy, which is pretty much all the time, unless there’s a sufficient supply of snacks.” “I can’t believe you actually used the word ‘sufficient’. When did you become this eloquent?” Midorima piped in. “Shut up Midorima. Not done yet. So Kise, you’re taking it up the arse from Tetsu, aren’t you?” Aomine smirked, not really expecting an answer, other than a heavy blush. “And four eyes is screwing his little boy toy. No surprises there. Wanna argue with that?” He asked triumphantly while Kise tried to recover from the blow he had just received. It was one thing for all his friends to know that he was in a relationship with a guy (the whole world could know for all he cared but Kuroko worried that it might affect his job at the kindergarten) but to have certain dynamics revealed was a different matter altogether. To say he was a little embarrassed was like saying Akashi found losing a bit disheartening. 

“What’s going on here? Ryou-chan looks like he’s dying from shame any minute.” Asked Takao, who had come on the balcony to get some more drinks for him and the others. “Nothin’. Just pointing out some facts, right Midorima?” Instead of replying, the green haired man simply groaned, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “Oh? What facts?” Takao wanted to know, like always. It still escaped Midorima how his partner could be so interested in pretty much everything, especially if it concerned other people. “Just who fucks who at this party.” Aomine smirked and elaborated a bit further when he was asked for the details. “It’s so obvious, isn’t it? I mean no one would ever believe that stuffy old Midorima lets anyone do him. He probably banged you since high school. No need to be ashamed about it.” He grinned at his ex-teammate, slapping his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Midorima looked positively unhappy at this statement. “Indeed. Everything is as it is supposed to be.” Was the only comment he gave before storming off into the living room. “Poor Shin-chan. He’s never been good at handling this sort of stuff.” Takao chuckled. At least one of them was enjoying himself. “He’s right though. Everything’s just the way it’s supposed to be.” In fact, there had never been any switching of positions. Midorima, surprisingly enough, had brought it up shyly once or twice, but Takao had never felt like it. He was very content with the way things were. He said his goodbyes for now and left Aomine to his fate. He was pretty sure that Kise, as soon as he had calmed down, would call for revenge and it would probably not be pretty. 

The rest of the party was uneventful, left for the twenty minutes they all spend trying to get Aomine’s head out of the balcony railing. Akashi, being Akashi, came up with a simple and painless solution to set him free but the years he’d spent in Takao’s company prevented him to utter a sound, except for the occasional amused chuckle. In the end, Kagami coated Aomine’s entire face and neck in butter to get him out. At this point Himuro suggested to call it a night and everyone was happy to agree that it was time for them to head home. Since both Aomine and Kagami, mostly Kagami though, were pretty disgruntled about the balcony episode it seemed that there wouldn’t be any more get-togethers for the next couple of weeks. Nobody was actually worried about that. Kagami had banned them from their apartment about a hundred and fifty times during the last few years so the plans they had for the next meet-up simply had to be put on hold for a little while. 

 

Midorima and Takao had, as everyone already assumed even before it happened, become a couple during their third year of high school. When it was time to move on to college there had been a long discussion about going all the way to move into an apartment together, or to settle for the dorms. Since neither of them felt ready for such a big step yet, they moved to the dorms, but very soon regretted it, when they realized just how little privacy they offered. So after two miserable years of stolen kisses in empty hallways and weekend trips to their parents’ homes they decided to get an apartment close to their respective universities. It was a cosy place, full of mismatched trinkets which had at some point either belonged to a beloved family member (Takao) or served as a lucky item (Midorima). The furniture was classy and simple. Midorima had insisted on spending a small fortune to get them some high quality interior that would last a lifetime. “You can’t build solidly on wobbly ground.” Takao only laughed at his lover’s antics and the hidden romantic side of him. It was what made Shin-chan his Shin-chan after all, and he had known what he was in for from the day he agreed to move in with him. All in all it was a lovely place, kept meticulously clean, and for nothing in the world would either of them give it up again. 

It was just past dinner time and Takao had got comfortable on the sofa, leaning against one of the arm rests and reading through some files for class tomorrow. Midorima offered to clean the dishes by himself for once, so he was still in the kitchen. A few years back, Takao would never have imagined that he was cut out for a domestic lifestyle like theirs, but it turned out that he really loved it, especially evenings like these. When the dishes were done his partner came over to the sofa and, instead of sitting next to him, made himself comfortable behind him so that Takao’s back was resting on his chest. The shorter man smiled softly to himself and enjoyed the intimacy. Thank god Midorima had grown out of his shyness when it came to showing his affection, at least when they were at home. Midorima gently wrapped his arms around his lover’s body and rested his chin on his shoulder. For a long time he didn’t say or do anything, except for peppering the occasional kiss on Takao’s cheek, or rubbing soft circles on his arms with his thumb. Only gradually did his advances become more daring. A kiss to the exposed flesh of his neck, a playful nibble on his earlobe, a cheeky hand forcing its way under his shirt, playing with the golden pendant of Takao’s necklace. It didn’t need a genius to figure out what sort of intentions Midorima had for tonight. A soft chuckle escaped Takao’s lips when the taller man attempted to give him a hickey. “Impatient, aren’t you?” He grinned and let his left hand run through Midorima’s soft green hair, fingers grazing one of his sweet spots just behind the ear, that made his lover melt in seconds. “It’s been almost two weeks.” Midorima said, trying to make Takao to put more pressure on that lovely spot. “I know Shin-chan. But I have to finish this.” He replied, pointing at a pile of books and papers on the coffee table for emphasis. For a moment there was silence, as if the other was searching for the right words. “But it’s been almost two weeks now.” He whined, actually whined, like a school boy that did not get the candy he was promised. Takao’s face lit up with glee for a second at the thought of showing this side of his lover to the world, but it disappeared before Midorima could notice. As if he would ever share that precious moment anyway, but one could at least entertain the thought. Takao sighed patiently, setting his work aside and sat up so that he could look his partner in the eyes. “Listen. I know it’s been a while, but you know how important this is.” The black haired man reasoned and it was true. Despite the adamant believe of many people, Takao was actually a very hard working and determined man, dead set on earning himself a degree in law. Miyaji had once said that he looked like he was trying his hardest to be on equal ground with Midorima, be it in sports or academics. There might be some truth in that, Takao would readily admit. It wasn’t just that though. He had dreams and goals in his life that he needed to fulfil, no matter whether he earned more or less than his partner in the end. “I know…” Midorima sighed in defeat. “It’s just…” Warm lips prevented him from talking any further as they lovingly pressed against his own. “I know. It’s frustrating.” Takao smiled at him and tenderly caressed his cheek. “I’m so sorry. I want to, but today’s no good. I have so much work left to do and by the time I’m done with it I’ll be too tired.” He could see the unhappiness and frustration in Midorima’s face. His boyfriend seemed desperate, but Takao just wasn’t up for it tonight. That really was one fact of their relationship no one could ever have anticipated. From what people said, Takao could estimate that pretty much all of them where sure that he was the one with the sex drive, basically talking or seducing Midorima into nightly adventures left and right. In reality though, it was the green haired man that could never get enough, no matter how much he dished out, and Takao loved it every second of the day. “How about this? You go and play a bit by yourself, and if I’m in the mood I’ll join you later.” Takao suggested. It wasn’t exactly excitement that he saw in Midorima’s face, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes and he seemed to at least consider it. “Fine.” The taller man grunted and slowly got up. A warm smile spread over Takao’s features and he couldn’t help but take his partner’s face into his hands and kiss him sensually, whispering against his lips. “You’re such a good boy, Shintarou.” 

Nothing happened that night, or any other night during the next week. Takao could occasionally be convinced to play around for a bit, but it never evolved into anything. “I’m not really in the mood. Sorry.” He would say most of the time, before he returned his attention back to his work. By the end of the third week, Midorima was frustrated and annoyed by this constant rejection. It was early in the afternoon on a weekend and Takao had lied down for a nap before finishing his report. Midorima opened the door carefully and peeked inside. He needed to be sure that the other was fast asleep or else his plan would surely fail. After watching Takao for a few minutes he dared to move closer. When he reached the bed he silently kneeled on it and made his way over to his sleeping lover, who didn’t stir the slightest at the movement. A content smile on his lips, Midorima moved closer and carefully pulled down the grey sweatpants Takao was wearing alongside his boxers. His mouth went dry as he gently touched the still flaccid cock and began to stroke it. By this point Midorima felt like a starving animal at the sight of a feast that willingly presented itself. All he had to do was take the first bite. Thankfully he knew just too well how to please the other, so he didn’t have to wait long. He nervously licked his lips and then finally leaned forward, taking the half hard shaft into his mouth as far as he could. A soft sigh unconsciously escaped Takao’s lips when he was enveloped in the wet heat of Midorima’s mouth. The green haired man moaned wantonly when the first drop of pre-cum hit his tongue and Takao began to squirm under his ministration. It was only a matter of time now until he would wake up and he got his chance to finally get was he’d been craving for three weeks now. “What do you think you’re doing?” A voice, still sleepy, asked him. He didn’t answer at first but was forced to look at his partner when he roughly tugged at his hair. “Pleasuring you.” Midorima replied. “And did I ask for that?” Another pause, another unpleasant tug on his hair and he turned his gaze meekly downward. “No. But I thought…” “How many times have I told you that you shouldn’t think?” Takao asked, but this time he didn’t expect an answer. He got one nonetheless. “I’m sorry. I just can’t take it anymore. Kazu, please. It’s never been so long without…” It was rare for Midorima to get so whiny about it and it made Takao wonder what might be the cause for it. Well, he was sure to find out soon enough. “Get up and undress.” He ordered before the other could even finish his sentence. It was amusing, really, to watch his face light up as he scrambled off the bed and hastily got out of his clothes. “So eager.” Takao mocked and put his own clothes back in order. It would be a long time today until Midorima got to see some skin other than his own, if at all.

It was commonly known that there were two types of time. One is the actual time that passes and can be measured by devices, the other is the feeling of how much time has passed. At that very moment, a mere minute seemed to last a lifetime for Midorima. Bound spread-eagle to the bed, unable to move and so incredibly desperate that he could do nothing about this situation but beg and plead for release while Takao taunted him. “Look at you, all worked up, after only three weeks. You’ve gone longer than this before.” He grinned, running a stiff feather deviously over the engorged and sensitive tip of his cock. A shuddering moan escaped and Midorima tried hard not to swear or do something else that might further his predicament. “I wonder what caused this. Hmm…ah, I think I know. It must be that new toy I got you.” The black haired man smirked. He put the feather away and playfully tugged on the contraption that was keeping Midorima’s cock in a vice grip. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it? Much better than the old one. Way more handy in keeping you clean and leaving so much room to touch and tease.” The younger was obviously enjoying this very much. No one could ever say that Takao didn’t take pride in his work. He definitely did. “It looks so sexy on you. Always knew leather and metal where your thing. You’re beautiful like this, Shintarou.” Takao almost purred and the way he pronounced his name made Midorima shiver and swell in this devilish device, only worsening his agony. It had always been a week spot for him to hear his full name from the lips of his lover. It was one of the reasons they still went with Shin-chan in daily life. “Kazu…I’m begging you…” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear that. Speak up, and no mumbling.” Oh, how he hated and loved that fiendish imp in moments like these. On the one hand, Midorima wanted nothing more than to finally get out of this torturous “toy” as Takao called it, and relish the overwhelming orgasm he’d been denied for so long. On the other hand, though, he wanted to stay in here forever and have his lover tease him until he went insane with lust. They were two forces within him, always at war with each other. He had never understood this until he met Takao and the two of them had explored the depths of his desires together. “Kazu…” A harsh squeeze on the base of his cock. „Kazunari…please. Let me cum, please.“ He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse already. “You know that’s not how it works.” Takao was amused by his lover’s words, even though they were constantly breaching certain boundaries. Midorima, of course, was aware of that, but he just couldn’t help himself. He had suffered at those soft and talented hands many times in the past, but today, he was convinced, it was worse than ever. Still struggling to find the right words to help him out of this situation, he didn’t notice how Takao leaned over to their bed side table and grabbed a tube of lube, covering his fingers thickly in the clear liquid. A sharp gasp was ripped from Midorima’s throat when his lover entered the first finger, closely followed by another one. It had been so long since Takao touched him there, really touched, not just lightly teased the ring of muscles, that his nerves seemed to be on fire the second he made the first contact. Midorima’s body shivered ecstatically with every thrust of his fingers and he frantically tried to move his hips as to get more friction out of it. “Fucking yourself on my fingers, huh? You must be delusional already if you think I’ll let you off the hook that easily.” Takao couldn’t let an ambush like this slip so easily, even though he had liked to see his Shin-chan on his knees, desperately trying to please him. “I’m sorry.” Midorima panted, trying hard to stop his hips from moving on their own. “Forgive me. I won’t do it again. Just please…” Takao gave him a wicked grin as he forced a long moan out of his lover’s mouth by taping and grazing his prostate with his nails. His whole body tensed and Midorima knew if it weren’t for that hellish cock ring that so cruelly harnessed him he would have come harder than ever before. 

As if to grant him a short pause Takao removed his fingers and sat up, clearly enjoying the view. “Beautiful.” The younger whispered almost devotional and lovingly removed a strand of hair from Midorima’s sweaty forehead. “Seeing you like this makes me want to fuck you so hard you’ll still feel it by the time you’re sitting in you lecture tomorrow.” A look at the bulge that had already formed in Takao’s pants left no doubt at that and Midorima could feel goosebumps covering every centimetre of his skin at the possibility of finally having him inside. “Would you like that?” The black haired devil asked, as if he were blind to his partner’s obvious need. It took all of his willpower to articulate an answer that was more than a grunt or moan. With a content smile on his lips Takao began to undress, clearly taking his time and making a show out of it. The smaller man had always had remarkable control over his body and a sense for rhythm, even without music. It seemed so vivid in his imagination that his body moved in elegant fluency, making the simple task of taking off his clothes a spectacle to behold. Maybe he was a bit biased, but for him, Takao’s body was perfect. Slender and muscular in all the right places and covered in milky white skin so delicate, that sometimes he was afraid to blemish it if he touched it too roughly. And there was, of course, the necklace. A simple golden chain, adorned with a pendant in form of a key, a key that haunted his dreams as well as all his waking hours. Without being touched once in the process, Mirodima’s cock started to leak so much pre-cum that it soon pooled between his legs. “Naughty beast.” Takao smirked while getting comfortable between his lover’s shaking legs. “You’re so wet for me, I don’t even need any more lube.” It was true, and under normal circumstances the comment would have made the taller man bolt up and leave the room in embarrassment, but right now he couldn’t care less. He’d take every insult or mocking remark if he just could fill the emptiness that drove him mad with desire. The tip of Takao’s cock gently pushed against his entrance and all Midorima could think of was how close he was, and how he would finally push all the way in. He wanted to lift up his hips so badly but forbade himself such stupidity. The green haired man closed his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation, but nothing happened. He looked up at Takao, desperate and confused. “I wonder…” The other spoke up. “Maybe I’ve been too harsh on you. You really regret it, don’t you? You certainly look like you’re very sorry.” Midorima did not comprehend the meaning of his words, but Takao was quick to elaborate. “You asked me to let you come, and since I’m in a good mood I considered it. I’ll let you come.” He said in a cheery voice that should have alarmed him, but the chance to be allowed an orgasm was overwhelming his emotions. “There’s a condition of course.” Of course there was, Midorima thought bitterly. “You must choose between coming, and me fucking you. One minute to decide, time’s running.” 

Midorima wanted to cry and scream and struggle, anything to get rid of at least a fraction of the frustration that had been building up this entire time. He felt hot tears running down the side of his eyes as he weighed his options. He wanted, no, needed to come. The pressure in his cock and balls was almost unbearable and the mere thought of another day, another hour like this, made him whimper like a helpless child. And yet, if he gave in to his physical cravings, he knew he would disappoint Takao, who had trained him to be obedient and to think of his partner’s needs first, before his own. Giving in would most likely sign him up for even worse. Besides, he wanted to be fucked, more than anything. Midorima had always thought that the times of denial in which the other relentlessly touched and teased him were the worst, but the past three weeks in which he’d been denied almost all contact were much worse. “Ten seconds. Make up your mind or I’ll just leave you here until dinner to cry about your missed chance.” Midorima shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to answer, now. “Fuck me.” He sobbed and tried to hide his tear stained face in one of the pillows, but Takao would not allow it. “Good boy.” He praised him and gently kissed away some fresh tears at the corner of his eyes. “I’m proud of you, Shintarou. Now let me reward you.” Takao’s voice sounded like honey, sweet and smooth and tempting in all the good ways, making him melt like chocolate touched by the warm rays of the morning sun. Their lovemaking was intense, passionate and downright needy. Takao might have strong self-control but seeing his lover come undone like this with every thrust of his hips, contracting hard around him as if he was unwilling to let go of his cock ever again, made him all too aware of his own needs. Nonetheless, he held back for as long as he could, exploiting every angle he knew made Midorima week in the knees and unbelievably desperate. There was no unnecessary touching, that was for later, right now, all that mattered was his own pleasure, his own release and it came in the form of a mind blowing orgasm. Takao came deep inside his lover with a cry of lust on his lips, the spasms of Midorima’s muscles milking him dry. 

After he had come down from his height, Takao had freed Midorima and prepared a hot bath for the both of them. “How’re your arms? You pulled on the restrains a lot. Do they hurt?” He asked as they sat in the tub together. It was like a ritual to them. Every time they had session like this they would share a bath and Takao fussed over him like a hen over her chicks. He massaged Midorima’s sore muscles and washed his body with such tenderness and care, that the older could feel nothing but loved and worshipped. Despite the fact that he was, again, denied his release, he felt deeply sated at the thought of having pleasured his lover immensely and of making him happy and content. There would be another time for him, he was sure. After the bath, Takao had him get comfortable on the sofa while he prepared Midorima’s favourite meal. They picked a film over dinner during which Takao fell fast asleep, all thoughts of his work forgotten. He carried him to bed and cuddled under the fresh sheets with him. Takao had made sure to change them right away, like always. “I love you.” Midorima whispered, careful not to wake the other up, before he too, fell asleep.   
The next morning, Midorima woke up to the melodious chirp of singing birds that had their nests in the park close by and the sun, shining warmly through the thin curtains of the bedroom. A content sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes again, still unaware of the building pressure between his legs. He’d always been slow in the morning since they graduated from school. Personally, Midorima blamed Takao’s delicious coffee that greeted him every morning without fail, before he headed to class. He could barely remember how to function without the black beverage. The green haired man almost fell asleep again but the constant throb of his now very prominent erection wouldn’t let him. Will it away, he thought and tried his best to make it happen, but to no avail. He often woke up like this, but usually managed to make his cock go soft again before it was time to get up. On this day, though, he failed miserably. Pressing his face into a pillow and closing his eyes shut he tried to think of every unpleasant thing he could to keep himself from touching his caged cock. It had never done him any good to try to relieve himself so he was determined not to do it, but he could practically feel Takao’s soft warm fingers teasing the slit of his cock head until droplets of almost clear liquid ran down his shaft. His mind, still heavy with sleep, went hazy as an orgasm he was sure not to have, kept building up in his entire body, starting at the pit of his stomach and spreading all the way to the tips of his toes. He tried to fight it, knowing full well that nothing could be achieve as long as he was locked up in this harness made of leather and metal rings. When those imaginary hands found his magic spot on the underside of the shaft, right below the cock head, Midorima’s eyes widened in shock at the intense sensation. He couldn’t take it anymore, he thought. He had to touch it, no matter the cost. Unclenching his hands from the bedsheet, he was ready to reach down between his legs, when his gaze fell on something right in front of him at his bedside table. There it was, the leather contraption that had tortured him the past three weeks, and right next to it, innocent as an angel, laid the key pendant Takao usually wore around his neck. The realization hit him the very moment a bolt of pleasure jerked through his body, leaving him breathless and overwhelmed as his orgasm rolled over him like a tidal wave. For what felt like hours he was unable to see, hear or speak, all he knew was that heavenly, never ending surge of pleasure that wholly enraptured him. When his senses started to come back, he heard a soft chuckle behind him. “Good morning.” Takao greeted and placed a loving kiss to his neck. 

“So, are you going to tell me what I did to deserve such sardonic punishment?” Midorima and Takao had got up a while ago and decided, for once, to have breakfast in bed and to enjoy a lazy morning before leaving for their lectures. “What, you think that was sardonic? You should have heard some of the suggestions I got from Sei-chan.” A shiver ran down his spine at the mentioning of a certain red head. “No thank you. Whatever Akashi and you came up with, I’d rather not be part of it.” Takao smirked. He had been trying to convince his lover of a joined session with his former captain and Furihata for a long time now, but Midorima was sure that he couldn’t handle it. Yet. “Anyway, you haven’t answered my question. I’ve never been locked up for so long without a warning.” Though he had to admit, not being in the know made the whole ordeal even more exciting. “Nothing really.” Takao told him in this nonchalant tone of his. “Guess I was a bit vexed at your conversation with Aomine.” Midorima was trying hard to remember which conversation he could mean, but then he remembered the party at Kagami’s apartment. “That was not my fault. I didn’t say anything.” He protested, but was stopped in his track of excuses by a firm hand on his neck. “And that, my dear, is the point. You didn’t correct him in his mistake. I think you even agreed with him.” Takao pointed out. “Not that I mind. Aomine can think I’m your bitch or boy toy or whatever for all I care. But I hate to see you lying. I taught you better than that.” So that was what this was all about, Midorima thought. A slip up, so to speak, but he had paid for it dearly. “So, if you’re asked again about this specific part of our relationship, what will you tell them?” For once, Takao didn’t ask him a hard question to answer, so he dared to relax into his lover’s gentle touch. “That I am yours and that it is my duty to please you.” It might sound strange to others, he knew that, but Midorima didn’t find the slightest bit of discontent in his situation. He wanted this and fate had been generous enough to gift him with a partner that was willing to partake in this. Takao had been very reluctant at first, always scared to hurt or insult him, but after a while that impish man had fully embraced his new role and enjoyed it to the fullest. “I really need to thank Sei-chan for this brilliant little device. I’d never thought it would make such a difference compared to the old one.” The younger grinned happily. “And it comes with such pretty accessories.” Takao reached over Midorima and grabbed the pendant from the nightstand, returning it to its original place on his necklace. “This is a very important key. I must make sure not to lose it.” “I would appreciate that.” Midorima chuckled as he leaned down to gently kiss his lover. “But there’s another key that is much more important and that you can never lose.” He smiled fondly. “And what might that mysterious second key be for?” Takao asked, already expecting some corny-romantic answer. “To my heart of course.” He knew it. “You’re so sappy, Shin-chan.” Takao laughed wholeheartedly and wrapped his arms around Midorima, vigorously kissing him. “I’m your keeper of keys then. Forever and ever.” “Forever and ever.” Midorima replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> Every kind of review would be appreciated.


End file.
